A Demonstration
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Team Avatar heads to Asami's office to check out the prototypes. Asami gives Korra a private tutorial on piloting a mechsuit.


**The Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon.**

"Here. There are three fully functional prototypes. I should hopefully be able to get at least two more running." Asami led the bedraggled crew into her private laboratory beneath her office. Bolin's joke about their last adventure in an underground lab earned a few half-hearted chuckles.

The group quickly dispersed as they explored Asami's lab and inspected the prototypes. Varrick dragged Zhu Li, Bolin, and Opal over to one of the prototypes, explaining the mech rapidly and with vigorous arm movements. The twins were playing with some of the tools on a lab bench, having reluctantly left their mother with their injured traitor of a brother. Mako had his hands full with Wu, trying to keep him from climbing into one of the other prototypes. Lin watched on, arms crossed, a smirk playing at her lips.

Korra wandered away from where most of the group was amassed, standing in front of the largest mechsuit, which is why it stood so far apart from the others.

"Want to take a closer look?" Korra turned, grinning in response to Asami's mischievous smile. They had all nearly been blown apart but even with the weight of city and the entire Earth Kingdom on her shoulders, Asami's smile, which was rare in of itself, was infectious.

"Sure." Asami moved past the Avatar, her fingers dancing around the mechsuit's middle. With the hatch opened, the engineer slipped gracefully inside in one fluid movement. The raven-haired women popped back up, hanging out of the hatch to offer Korra her hand. The bender took it, launching herself up with a foot against the metal, Asami pulling her the rest of the way in. Korra practically landed in Asami's lap, her face flushing at their proximity. "Doesn't the second pilot sit up top?"

"Yes, but this way I can show you how everything works." Korra's mouth made an "o," her face still a surprising shade of red. The heiress shifted, remaining mostly behind the waterbender, but keeping her arms free. Korra squeaked as Asami pressed against her. "Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah." Asami smirked behind the clearly flustered young woman. She reached around her friend, bright red lips speaking directly into the Avatar's ear.

"This is pretty easy. Ignition." The engineer flipped a switch, the metal around them suddenly coming to life around them, vibrating. Korra shifted uncomfortably. "It's much smoother when it's moving but as much as I'd like to give you a full demonstration, we don't want to crush anyone. Yet anyway." Korra chuckled, relaxing a bit against her friend. "Cables. Electricity. Flamethrower. Flight. Pressure gauge. Fuel gauge." The bender was much more interested in the pale, slender fingers roving about the cockpit than the actual names of what the fingers were indicating though Korra was doing her best to pay attention and to retain Asami's whispered instructions. "Want to blow up Air Temple Island?"

"What?!" Korra jerked, banging her head on the unforgiving metal behind her, the clang overshadowed by poorly disguised laughter.

"I knew you weren't paying attention."

"Sorry." Korra flushed. Again.

"Something wrong?" Asami's hand settled on the blushing bender's waist as she turned to better look at Korra, keeping her balance.

"No!" The heiress arched a brow at the undignified squeak.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing what?"

"You…you know what!"

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head back there?" Asami's brow furrowed in concern.

"Yes! No!" The nonbender moved to disembark from the mechsuit, grabbing Korra's arm and reaching for the triggers to release the hatch. Korra jerked her back down and directly into her lap.

"Korra-" The Avatar's lips cut off whatever concerned plea Asami had planned. She relaxed quickly into the kiss, pale arms winding their way around Korra's neck. The kiss started off innocently enough but soon turned into a clash of teeth and tongues, fingers winding tightly into long and short locks. When Asami managed to adjust herself so she was straddling Korra and had worked her hands beneath the waterbender's tunic, Korra broke the kiss.

"Asami…here?" Undeterred, the heiress began pressing her kisses against the Avatar's throat, pausing here and there to suck, just hard enough for pleasure but not so much as to leave a mark. Korra groaned, pushing the raven-haired beauty away, albeit reluctantly. "Shouldn't we talk about this first? Or something? This isn't exactly the time." Asami wiped her mouth, attempting rescue what remained of her lipstick. She gave a sad smile.

"This happened the last time but in reverse."

"You remember last time?" Korra could not help but to intertwine their fingers.

"Of course I remember."

"I still love you." Asami's eyes widened in shock before a beautiful grin spread across her features, soon mirrored by the other woman.

"I still love you, too."

"Do you think we can start over?" Korra raised their clasped hands, considering them.

"No." The heiress kept her grasp strong when the Avatar attempted to yank her hand away. "Not start over. Let's pick up somewhere in the middle." Korra laughed, pulling her once girlfriend in for a long kiss. "You're sending me mixed messages. Are we or are we not going to make-out before the biggest battle of our lives." Their lips brushed as they spoke.

"I don't know. Biggest battle of our lives? That might have been Vaatu."

"You sorted that out pretty quickly."

"True." They stared at each other for several moments before Asami again moved to leave. Korra yanked her back down, slamming their lips together. "Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Leaving."

"You first." Korra expected the remark to sting, but it did not, not from Asami. They had had their fight. It had very nearly ended like this. She decided that she needed to rectify that mistake, whether Asami knew that's what she was doing or not.

"Somewhere in the middle, huh?" Asami's responding grin was covered by Korra's lips.

The nonbender suddenly found herself pressed hard into the control panel, Korra's hips pressing into her own. Hands resumed their previous positions, tangled in hair and disheveling clothes. This time, the Avatar had her hands underneath Asami's jacket, remembering edges and curves known long ago. Before any clothing could be discarded, however, they were rudely interrupted by a very loud whoosh followed by a clang. In her tremendous effort to slide the engineer's pants from her hips, Korra had moved Asami onto the control panel. The usually careful pale fingers had splayed themselves across one of the many buttons and a particularly forceful kiss had caused them to press down.

Asami quickly opened the hatch, enough just to poke her head through and to run a hand backwards through her thoroughly mussed hair. Korra did her best to hide out of sight.

"Sorry about that everyone. Just a demonstration. You know Korra has always preferred the _hands on approach_." The shouting and stares ended quickly, everyone returning to what they had been doing, a knowing smirk only crossing the chief's features.

"I hate you." Korra's heated whisper was answered with a kiss.

Despite Asami managing to get numerous prototypes up and running, some even quicker and more able than the behemoth of one that had left a sizeable hole in the laboratory wall, Korra refused to pilot any other mechsuit. Her copilot could only smirk.


End file.
